Merah
by Adellecia Evans
Summary: (Halo lagi, Fairy Tail Indonesia! Saya kembali!) Merah adalah warna matanya. Merah adalah warna mereka. Merah adalah warna cinta. Merah adalah warna darah yang mengalir di tubuh mereka, yang menetes ke tanah tanpa suara. "Apakah sekarang kau bahagia?"


Alkisah pada suatu masa, ketika cerita-cerita tentang kerajaan raksasa yang diserang oleh penyihir dan naga masih eksis dan dipercaya oleh para _manusia_, hiduplah seorang anak laki-laki tanpa keluarga yang dijauhi oleh seluruh makhluk hidup di kotanya.

Nama anak itu, Natsu Dragneel.

Mengapa ia dijauhi, kau bertanya?

Karena, beredarlah sebuah berita, bahwa sesungguhnya anak itu telah dikutuk, telah dibenci oleh para dewa, telah dicintai oleh mereka yang tinggal di dalam bayang-bayang dunia. Berita itu semakin sering dibicarakan oleh mereka yang tak tahu kebenarannya, mereka yang hanya melihat penampilan fisiknya, mereka yang ketakutan, mereka yang tahu kekuatannya.

Mata merahnya yang berpendar ketika cahaya tak sampai kepadanya, bagaikan kilatan keperakan belati yang siap mengambil nyawa. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda—warna yang tak lazim, dari sisi manapun orang ingin melihatnya. Kulitnya kecokelatan, seolah terbakar oleh sesuatu yang _bukan _matahari. Tubuhnya kurus, kelewat kurus untuk ukuran anak manusia. Namun, kekuatannya sungguh luar biasa. Ia masih sanggup berjalan dan mengangkat benda berat kendati tubuhnya hanya tulang berbalut kulit.

Ia bukan anak biasa, dilihat dari sisi manapun yang kau inginkan.

Mengapa orang-orang sangat takut kepadanya?

Cobalah pandang iris merah darah miliknya, tatap sepasang jendela pikirannya, cobalah tenggelam dalam memorinya, dan kau akan tahu betapa menyeramkannya, betapa mengerikannya anak misterius berambut merah muda tersebut.

.

**Merah**

Ditulis oleh **Adellecia Evans**

**Fairy Tail** (c) **Hiro Mashima**

Terinspirasi dari lagu **Ayano no Koufuku Riron** milik **Shizen no Teki-P**

Warning **Out Of Character**, dan **Alternate Universe**

.

Hari itu, Natsu kembali berdiri di ujung jalan, menatap hiruk-pikuk kota antah-berantah yang segera berubah menjadi hening ketika satu-dua pasang mata menangkap sosoknya yang mungil, yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan sebuah syal kotak-kotak hitam dan putih, yang menatap para _manusia _dengan sepasang iris merah miliknya yang selalu berpendar di dalam kegelapan bagaikan sepasang manik binatang predator berbahaya.

Ia kemudian melangkah maju, berjengit ketika mendengar suara pintu dan jendela dibanting dan dikunci rapat-rapat, melompat terkejut ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang panik ketika memandang dirinya, menatap kosong bayang-bayang manusia yang kini mengintip dari balik perisai mereka—dari balik kaca jendela yang ditutupi oleh tirai tebal.

Hari itu, adalah hari yang normal.

Telapak kaki Natsu yang tidak dilindungi oleh alas kaki terasa terbakar, terasa dipanggang di atas jalanan berbatu yang mendidih, yang nyaris matang karena teriknya sinar mentari yang menggantung di atas dirgantara yang biru.

Dalam hati, ia berjanji ia akan segera pergi ke tempat orang-orang mengasingkannya setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan di sini, di kota ini. Perutnya yang kosong, yang belum lagi diisi sejak lazuardi berubah warna menjadi hitam, terasa menyakitkan. Ia nyaris dapat mendengar perutnya berbunyi, menjerit dan berteriak kepadanya, memohon kepadanya untuk segera makan barang satu butir nasi saja.

Air mata tergenang di sudut matanya, sepasang mata merah itu berkilat sekali bagaikan kaca, diselimuti dengan air asin yang belumpernah sekalipun ia tumpahkan biarpun tubuhnya didera kesakitan yang amat sangat. Natsu berhenti untuk mengucek kedua matanya, berusaha terlihat kuat di hadapan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya lewat kaca jendela.

Toh, _manusia_ sadis itu pasti akan tertawa ketika mereka tahu Natsu akhirnya menderita.

Pikiran Natsu, yang bahkan tak tahu apa itu definisi logika, masih belum dapat mengerti mengapa orang-orang membencinya. Ia tak tahu mengapa para _manusia_ menjauhinya, pun mengapa makhluk hidup membuat garis antara dirinya dan mereka. Seolah ia adalah sumber penyakit yang tak ada obatnya, seolah ia adalah monster yang harus dimusnahkan, seolah dia bukanlah manusia kendati ia bersikap dan terlihat seperti manusia.

Natsu menurunkan tangannya dan membeku ketika sesuatu menangkap perhatiannya di tengah jalanan berbatu lebar yang sepi, masuk ke dalam jarak pengelihatannya tanpa diundang. Kedua matanya seketika menyipit, berusaha melihat dengan lebih jelas.

Matanya kemudian membesar ketika mengenali sesuatu tersebut sebagai seseorang. Sebuah sosok, seorang gadis kecil yang mungkin saja sebaya dengannya begitu melihat tinggi gadis itu yang tak melebihi telinganya.

Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian terbagus yang pernah Natsu lihat seumur hidupnya, sebuah gaun selutut yang dipenuhi dengan pita-pita panjang dan renda-renda berwarna pastel yang ditutupi oleh jubah berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang pirang, sewarna dengan emas yang ditimpa cahaya, tersisir rapi dan dihiasi dengan pita merah di satu sisi. Mata karamelnya balas menatap Natsu dengan sebelah alis yang naik, nampak sama herannya melihat Natsu berdiri di tengah jalan yang kosong dari eksistensi manusia lain.

Ketika gadis itu melangkah mendekat, dengan refleks Natsu mengambil langkah mundur. Berusaha menjaga jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka, jarak yang tak mungkin dilewati oleh baik dari kedua belah pihak.

Karena Natsu tahu siapa _dirinya_ dan dimana **posisinya**.

Mendekati manusia—anak manusia—bukanlah hal yang seharusnya Natsu lakukan, kendati ia yakin bahwa sesungguhnya ia juga manusia. Segala hal 'manusia-atau-tidak' yang terus-menerus berkelebat di pikirannya membuat Natsu sentimen.

"Kenapa kau berjalan menjauh?"

Gadis itu berteriak dari posisinya, heran dan tersinggung terdengar jelas di dalam suaranya yang tinggi dan melengking. Ia tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari sosok Natsu ketika ia kembali mengambil satu langkah mendekat ke arah Natsu, berusaha menutup jarak yang terbentang di antara kedua sosok mungil mereka.

"Kau akan menyesal. Aku akan melukaimu!"

Natsu mengambil satu langkah mundur. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jendela-jendela yang terpasang di rumah-rumah di sekitarnya, memandang berpasang-pasang mata yang terus-menerus menatap setiap gerak-geriknya dari tempat yang terlihat, dari tempat yang mereka tahu akan melindungi mereka dari dunia luar.

Natsu mengalihkan tatapannya, berusaha menatap apa saja selain sosok anak yang berada jauh di depannya sembari mengambil satu langkah mundur dari gadis kecil tersebut, berusaha keras menjaga jarak yang telah tercipta di antara kedua sosok kecil mereka.

"Kenapa kau akan melukaiku?" Gadis itu bertanya lagi, suaranya menggema di jalanan yang sepi. Mata karamelnya tetap terfokus pada Natsu yang berdiri jauh di depannya, seolah takut jika ia mengalihkan pandangannya, Natsu akan menghilang bagaikan memori yang telah lama ia lupakan eksistensinya.

"Karena orang-orang berkata demikian." Natsu menjawab, kembali mengambil dua langkah mundur ketika gadis kecil itu mengambil dua langkah maju ke arahnya.

"Kau tak akan bisa melukaiku." Gadis itu berkata, suaranya berubah mantap dan penuh percaya diri, berusaha meyakinkan Natsu yang semakin menjauh darinya. Ekspresinya berubah sendu, tatapannya berubah penuh harap, senyuman miris terbentuk di bibirnya yang mungil dan tipis.

"Aku bisa."

Natsu bersikeras. Diabaikannya jeritan perutnya yang sedari tadi menganggu konsentrasinya, diabaikannya teriakan kulit telapak kakinya yang terasa seperti dipanggang di atas api yang membara, diabaikannya seruan hatinya yang berkata untuk mendekati gadis kecil tersebut untuk mengobati rasa kesepian yang membebani kedua bahunya, yang mencengkram kedua tangan dan kakinya, yang membuatnya ingin menangis, berteriak.

"Kau tak bisa." Gadis itu bersikeras.

"Aku—"

Sepasang mata merah itu membesar ketika melihat sosok gadis itu tiba-tiba telah berada tepat di depannya, hanya dipisahkan oleh udara kosong yang tak akan dapat menghalangi sentuhan kulit yang bisa saja terjadi jika Natsu mengulurkan tangannya, pun dengan hembusan napas sang gadis yang pendek-pendek seolah ia baru saja berlari dengan seluruh tenaganya.

"Kau tak bisa." Gadis kecil itu mengulangi kata-katanya dan tersenyum. Senyuman lebar yang membuat Natsu terdiam dan mengerjap penuh tanya, penuh dengan rasa heran.

"Karena aku adalah seorang penyihir." Lanjut gadis bersurai pirang tersebut, mantap.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku Lucy Heartfillia.<em>"

_Ia mengulurkan tangannya, tertawa._

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau dijauhi orang-orang?"<p>

Natsu menoleh, mengambil jeda ditengah kegiatannya yang sedang memakan makanan bagiannya dengan sangat rakusnya, berusaha memuaskan nafsu perutnya yang telah lama menjerit meminta asupan gizi. Sepasang mata merah itu memandang gadis yang kini duduk bertekuk lutut tepat di sebelahnya, mengawasinya makan.

"Mereka bilang aku monster."

Gadis itu, yang akhirnya memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Lucy Heartfillia, memangku dagunya dengan salah satu tangan. Memperhatikan Natsu dengan mata yang menyipit, dengan tatapan kritis, dengan pandangan teliti, seolah jika ia berbuat demikian, ia akan tahu bagian di dalam tubuh Natsu yang mana yang bukan manusia.

"Mengapa mereka bilang begitu? Bagiku, kau manusia, kok." Lucy berkata dengan nada final. Kedua tangannya terkepal, nampak tidak terima dengan perlakuan orang-orang terhadap teman barunya. Biarpun ia juga korban diskriminasi karena darah penyihir mengalir di dalam tubuhnya—bawaan dari ibunya yang telah meninggal dibunuh _manusia_—tetapi hingga tidak diberi makan dan minum? Tidak. Jika memang Natsu adalah monster, dia tetaplah masih kecil, dia butuh makanan.

Natsu menunduk, berusaha menghindari tatapan Lucy yang terasa menusuk.

"Karena mataku berwarna merah." Natsu berkata, membuat Lucy memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha menangkap warna mata Natsu dan melihatnya dengan indera pengelihatannya sendiri. Gadis kecil itu mendengus ketika Natsu malah membuang mukanya.

Dengan paksa, Lucy mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menarik kedua pipi Natsu, membuat anak laki-laki itu menoleh kepadanya. Karamel bertemu dengan merah cemerlang. Dan Lucy menyipit ketika melihat selain warna matanya yang tak biasa, pupil Natsu bentuknya memanjang, persis seperti milik reptil, seperti predator yang haus darah.

"Lalu kenapa? Memangnya mereka telah mempunyai bukti kalau kau monster?"

Natsu mengalihkan tatapannya, menghindari tatapan Lucy. Kedua tangannya naik, mencengkram kedua tangan mungil yang warna kulitnya kontras dengan warna kulitnya sendiri. Diabaikannya rasa hangat yang mulai menjalari jari-jarinya, naik ke lengannya, hingga sampai kepada pipinya.

Mulutnya terbuka, namun, sang gadis bersurai pirang telah memotong kalimat yang akan meluncur keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Warna merah itu dikenakan oleh seorang pahlawan."

Ketika Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy, ia dihadapkan pada seulas senyuman lebar yang membuat dadanya hangat, penuh dengan rasa tak terdeskripsikan yang sepertinya sewaktu-waktu akan meledak. Rona merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya, matanya membesar ketika ia merasakan salah satu tangan Lucy berpindah, menepuk kepalanya dengan perlahan.

Natsu akhirnya memutuskan bahwa ia menyukai perasaan yang datang kepadanya ketika ia melihat senyuman Lucy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kenapa kau dijauhi oleh manusia juga?<em>"

_Gadis itu tersenyum dan menepuk dadanya sekali, bangga kendati tenggorokannya tercekat ketika tertawa._

"_Karena kita sama. Tetapi alih-alih merah, aku adalah hitam._" _Ujarnya._

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum?" Natsu menekuk kedua kakinya dan memangku kepalanya dengan salah satu tangannya yang berada di atas lututnya. Mata merah cemerlangnya menyipit, menatap sosok gadis kecil berambut pirang yang kini telah beranjak remaja—sama seperti dirinya.<p>

"Karena aku bahagia." Lucy menoleh, mengambil jeda ditengah kegiatannya membuat lingkaran sihir entah untuk apa, sepasang lesung pipit terlihat di pipinya ketika ia kembali tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya—tanpa sadar membuat rona merah tipis kembali menghiasi wajah tampan Natsu—seolah jika ia berbuat demikian, Natsu akan mengerti mengapa Lucy tersenyum.

Lucy kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mengira Natsu selesai dengan pertanyaannya. Namun, ternyata ia salah, karena baru saja ia melukis huruf baru, suara berat Natsu kembali membelah keheningan nyaman yang mereka bagi.

"Kenapa kau bahagia?" Natsu mengerjap, heran. Kepalanya miring ke satu sisi, mencoba memperhatikan senyuman lebar yang belum juga menghilang dari wajah cantik Lucy. Dahinya berkerut ketika ia mendengar Lucy malah bersenadung dan tidak menoleh, seolah mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Apakah kebahagiaan butuh teori?" Lucy menjatuhkan ranting yang ia gunakan untuk melukis lingkaran sihirnya di atas tanah kering dan kembali menoleh ke arah Natsu yang duduk di bawah naungan pohon mapel yang masih hijau daunnya. Senyumannya menghilang, dan ia malah balik bertanya dengan nada heran.

Kedua alis Lucy bertaut dan dahinya ikut berkerut ketika ia melihat Natsu mengangguk cepat. Belum sempat sang gadis membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, Natsu telah mengalahkannya dengan sebuah pernyataan yang membuat ekspresinya berubah dari heran menjadi kesal.

"Kalau kau bahagia tanpa sebab, berarti kau gila, Luce."

* * *

><p><em>Sepasang mata merah itu terbuka, berkilau, berkilat ditimpa cahaya.<em>

_Air mata mengalir, meluncur menuruni pipinya._

_Darah mengalir menuruni dagunya, menetes tanpa suara._

_Gadis itu tersenyum, miris dan sendu, membiarkan kedua tangan kekar sang pemuda mencengkram lehernya._

_Detik berikutnya, darah menyembur kemana-mana._

* * *

><p>Natsu melompat terbangun. Kedua matanya membesar nyaris seketika, dan ia berontak. Ia berteriak, berseru, menjeritkan nama sahabatnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman <em>manusia <em>yang memeganginya dan berusaha menjauhkannya dari tempat kejadian perkara.

Mata merahnya nyalang, mencari-cari sosok gadisnya, dan ia kembali berontak, lebih kuat, lebih bertenaga, lebih frustasi. Warna merah mewarnai pengelihatannya setelah ia tahu apa yang terjadi di depannya, warna merah akan amarah, akan kebencian.

"Menjauh dari monster itu!"

Nyaris seketika, seluruh cengkraman di tubuhnya menghilang, membuat Natsu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tersungkur di tanah yang basah akan liquid yang tak teridentifikasi jenisnya. Bau anyir memasuki indera penciumannya, membuatnya mual.

Natsu mendongak. Membeku.

Pikirannya dengan segera memproses apa yang berada dihadapannya. Tubuh pucat Lucy Heartfillia yang tersungkur, yang tenggelam dalam genangan darahnya sendiri, yang tersenyum ke arahnya, yang binar-binar matanya telah hilang selamanya.

—Yang dihiasi warna merah, seperti matanya.

"_Warna merah itu dikenakan oleh seorang pahlawan_."

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah sekumpulan _manusia _di belakangnya. _Sepasang mata merah itu terbuka, berkilau, berkilat ditimpa cahaya._

Orang-orang segera melangkah mundur, terkejut, ketakutan, panik. Beberapa dari mereka mengancungkan senjata yang sudah pasti akan sia-sia jika digunakan untuk melawan sang pemuda. _Air mata mengalir, meluncur menuruni pipinya _namun, Natsu mengabaikannya.

"_Merah juga warna cinta, kan?_"

Natsu mengigit bibirnya, sangat kuat hingga _darah mengalir menuruni dagunya, menetes tanpa suara _ke tanah yang sudah dinodai dengan cairan kental yang sewarna di bawahnya.

_Gadis itu tersenyum, _"_Tetapi, jika kau lupa, merah juga warna darah._"

Tanpa aba-aba, Natsu menerjang maju. _Dan detik berikutnya, darah pun menyembur kemana-mana._

**.**

**E N D ?**

**.**

**Notes :**

Hai! Masih ingat saya? Yep, author laknat yang sering melarikan diri dari project tanpa akhir berjudul From Starry Sky, with Love yang kini telah kembali membuat akun baru!

Terima kasih khususnya kepada **Kaprinut **dan **Azureinne**(?) yang memaksa saya kembali. Semoga saya gak menyesali ini, orz. Apalah itu tugas numpuk semua, PR itu hanya mitos.

Yang bertanya-tanya mengapa saya menghilang (memang ada? wwww. Jika ada, terima kasih banyak!) akun saya menghilang secara misterius. Tetapi tenang, saya telah kembali~

Oke. Cukup basa-basinya. Boleh minta reviewnya? Saya ingin tahu isi pikiran kalian dengan oneshot setengah-jam-di-tengah-tugas-ugh-saya-lelah ini. Dan sepertinya saya akan lebih sering membuat oneshot (Err, saya emang selalu membuat oneshot sih, jadi tidak ada bedanya, orz), jadi yah ... sekali lagi, halo lagi Fandom Fairy Tail Indonesia!

-Adellevans


End file.
